Maldita mirada
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Si había algo que Falis odio siempre de su situación, era los malditos ojos de la Familia Forland. ¿Por que? Porque eran su única debilidad.


**Maldita Mirada.**

**Por: Ichijouji Kany-chan**

**Hola!**

**Según yo este es el primer fic al español de Murder Princess, si es así Yey! Por mi. Espero les agrade esta humilde ****historia y ojala les inspire a escribir mas de esta increíble serie.**

**Disclaimer: Murder Princess no es mio, es de... ¿Quien? mmm la verdad no se... bueno es de su respectivo autor, ahorita no tengo tiempo de investigar. Disfruten!**

* * *

...OOOOOO...

...

**...OOOOOO...**

Esos malditos ojos.

Si había algo que Falis había detestado de su nuevo cuerpo, desde el momento del cambio, fueron esos malditos ojos rojizos de la familia Forland.

Porque a partir de que vio a Alita salir de la espesura del bosque y vio por primera vez esos ojos, supo que nos serian buenos.

Por ejemplo, los ojos de la princesa tenían ese no-se-que que te inspiraban ternura, compasión y piedad. Y eso el asqueaba, por dios, ella era un caza recompensas, no estaba acostumbrada a que todos le miraran con confianza y respeto. En su vida los únicos quienes le tenían respeto y confianza eran sus inseparables subordinados y amigos Pete y Dominikov. Extrañaba con todo su ser sus ojos azul intenso, fríos, sellados, que le decían a los monstruos "Tengan miedo, que ha llegado Falis".

Luego además, estaba el rey, que aunque jamás lo vio con vida, supo que sus ojos eran fríos y aterradores… pero al mismo tiempo eran cálidos y compasivos. No pregunten cómo es eso posible, pero así lo sentía Falis, que con cada pintura del castillo se sentía observada por ese par de ojos que la seguían a todas partes, culpándola de algo pero perdonándola… era una sensación tan extraña y compleja que ni ella la entendía.

Y para finalizar… Kaito. La salvo de la muerte, le dijo que hacer, la protegió y siempre le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos eran los que más odiaba, porque tenían algo que hacía que ella no pudiera dejar de mirarlos, que la envolvían por completo y le movían en su interior una sensación que jamás había sentido. Lo podía mirar por horas, sin cansarse y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Odiaba esos ojos solo por el hecho de que realmente los amaba.

Desde la primera vez que el la tomo en brazos para salvarla de una muerte segura, ella quedo impresionada con él. Pete y Dominikov que bien la conocían, supieron desde el principio que los sonrojos de su Master, y sus miradas al infinito siempre que el hombre estaba cerca no eran por cualquier cosa, sus ojos reflejaban lo que ella mas temía, enamoramiento.

Pero volvamos a los ojos de Kaito, el principal dolor de cabeza de "Alita".

¿Por qué?

Porque la enamoraron y la hicieron flaquear.

Porque la distraían en el momento de pelear.

Porque le rompieron el corazón, cuando el revelo sus verdaderas intensiones.

Y porque justo ahora en el momento decisivo… ella no era capaz de dañar al dueño de esos malditos ojos.

Sosteniendo su espada justo en frente de su cara, fue incapaz de hacerle daño. Por más que quería algo dentro de ella le impedía deshacerse de él, lo único que le permitió fue darse media vuelta dejándole agonizando en esa fría pared.

Por el, _Teoría _ despertó.

Por el, Alita estaba sufriendo.

Por el, ella estaba en ese cuerpo.

Por el, Dominikov y Pete desaparecerían.

Por él, el reino y todos esos inocentes aldeanos sufrirían y desaparecerían.

Por el, ella aflojo como guerrera que era.

Lo quería odiar, mas no podía. Sus ojos siempre estuvieron fijos en ella, y mientras estuvieran así, quedaba libre de todo rencor que le pudiese guardar.

Por eso los ojos de un Forland son poderosos, porque logran que la más cruda y fría caza recompensas, logre volverse dulce. Esos ojos les ablandan el corazón.

Ella le salvo a último segundo antes de la destrucción total de _Teoría, _por Alita.

Pero más que por Alita, fue por ella misma. Porque quería tenerlo cerca, quería tener la oportunidad de odiarlo, de olvidarse de él, de devolverle todo el dolor que ella guardaba.

Y lograr sacarse esa maldita mirada de su mente.

...OOOOOO...

...

**...OOOOOO...**

* * *

**Y eso es todo, un parejita que me gusto mucho desde antes de que Kaito apareciera en el anime xD**

**Muy emo... tal vez. Exsta idea salió totalmente de lo esperado... luego subire la idea original cuando tenga tiempo... la escuela me absorbe totalmente. Y ya me debo de ir a dormir, asi que buenas noches, recuerden que los comentarios son las vitaminas de los fics!**

**Besos, Kany.**


End file.
